mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sire's Hollow
]] '''Sire's Hollow' ist eine kleine Stadt irgendwo in Equestria aus Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2. Der Name wurde aber erst in Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch genannt. Das Stadtbild des Orts ist zwiegespalten, Auf der einen Seite eine historische Altstadt. Auf der anderen modernste Häuser und Geschäft. Das ganze ist auf die Aktivitäten des Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee und der Sire's Hollow Denkmalschutzgesellschaft zurückzuführen. Die lange Zeit gegeneinander arbeiteten. Sire's Hollow ist die Heimat von Sunburst und Starlight Glimmer. Geschichte In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 will sich Starlight an den Mane 6 rächen und verändert die Vergangenheit. Twilight versucht sie aufzuhalten. Dabei kommen sie ins Gespräch und Starlight zeigt Twilight was sie zu ihren Taten bewegte. Dazu bringt Starlight Twilight und Spike durch die Zeit in ihre Heimat zu ihrer Kindheit. Sie zeigt ihnen, wie sie eines Tages gerade mit ihrem besten und einzigen Freund Sunburst spielte, als sie in Gefahr geriet. Sunburst rettete sie auf magische Weise und bekam seinen Schönheitsfleck. Da er magisch begabt war, ging er studieren. Starlight hat ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es hat Starlight tief getroffen und sie gab dem Schönheitsfleck die Schuld. Sie schloss nie wieder Freundschaften aus Angst dass die Schönheitsflecken ihr wieder einen Freund wegnehmen würden. Twilight gelingt es Starlight von einem besseren Weg zu überzeugen, schließt mit ihr Freundschaft und bringt den Lauf der Geschichte wieder in Ordnung. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 erinnert sich Starlight an die schöne Zeit die sie in ihrer Kindheit mit Sunburst verbracht hat. In Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch wurden Starlight und Sunburst wegen eines Freundschaftsproblems in ihre Heimat geschickt. Als Sunburst und Starlight in die Stadt gehen, freut sich Sunburst schon das sich an zu Hause nie was ändert und läuft gegen ein neues Metalltor. Welches die beiden beim öffnen mit einem Willkommen vom Band begrüßt. Als sie in die Stadt kommen wird Sunburst von einem Verkaufspony mit Schokoladen-Duft-Essenz eingesprüht. Noch verwunderter ist Sunburst das der Essenz-Stand mal ein Obststand war. Davon weiß das Verkaufspony aber nichts. Den das Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee gibt vor was der Stand ist. Auf die Frage wo die Ponys nun ihr Obst kaufen werden die Freunde zwei Türen weiter zu einem Smoothieladen geschickt. Sunburst und Starlight trauen ihren Augen nicht. Die Straße mit den Läden gleicht einem hoch modernem Einkaufszentrum. Da entdeckt Starlight den alten Buchladen der noch ganz der selbe ist. Doch die Ladeninhaberin erklärt das der Laden von der Sire's Hollow Denkmalschutzgesellschaft zu einer Sehenswürdigkeit von historischer Bedeutung erklärt wurde. Was bedeutet das man die Bücher von draußen erleben muss. Genau deshalb seien Fenster ja auch durchsichtig. Sunburst kann nicht glauben was da passiert ist und Stalight nicht verstehen was hier vor sich geht. Da taucht Starlights Vater Firelight auf, der sich nicht schämt seine Tochter in der Öffentlichkeit beim Kosenamen zu nennen. Firelight erklärt das mit dem Bücherladen damit das er versucht die schöne Geschichte ihrer Stadt für seine kleine Starlight zu bewahren. Allerdings hält es Starlight für Verrückt die ganze Stadt unter Denkmalschutz zu stellen. Dem kann Stellar Flare, Sunburst Mutter, nur zustimmen. Den sie meint ihre Stadt braucht das selbe wie Sunburst, einen klaren Plan für die Zukunft. Bei der Gelegenheit versucht sie Sunburst Bart abzuschneiden den er gerade noch retten kann. Stellar Flare erklärt das sie das Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee gegründet hat und große Pläne für die kleine Stadt hat. Doch da hat Firelight, der fürchtet das die Stadt zu einem zweiten Las Pegasus wird, entschieden was gegen. Stellar Flare wiederum will nicht das er aus der Stadt ein Museum macht. Worüber sich die beiden heftig in der Wolle liegen und im Streit auseinander gehen. Woraus Sunburst und Starlight erkennen das sie ihrer Eltern wegen geschickt wurden. Angesichts der Situation sich mit ihren Eltern auseinander setzen zu müssen, überlegt Sunburst ob sie nicht doch besser Spike geschickt hätten. Notgedrungen holt Starlight die beiden Streithähne zurück und erklärt ihnen das sie hier sind um einen Auftrag zu erfüllen der wohl ihre Eltern sind. Die erkennen das der Erfolg ihrer Kinder von ihnen abhängt und sie, zu ihrer Freunde, Zeit mit ihnen verbringen müssen so lange sie hier sind. Stellt sich Firelight und Stellar Flare noch die Frage worin genau das Problem besteht. Den sie können sich nicht vorstellen das es an ihre Bemühungen um die Stadt liegt. Doch genau das sehen Starlight und Sunburst so. Starlight und Sunburst sehen sich die Situation genauer an. Im Buchladen hat Firelight durch gesetzt das kein Pony die Bücher lesen darf. Stellar Flare hingegen hat das Stadttor mit der nervigen, automatischen Begrüßung zu verantworten, den Essenzenstand aufgestellt und aus der festen Überzeugung das in der Zukunft alle Früchte getrunken werden, den Smoothieladen eingerichtet. In der örtlichen Bäckerei hat Firelight erreicht das es nur einhundert Prozent Vollkorn Ponyweizen Brot gibt. Wie zur Zeit der Stadtgründer. Hart wie Stahl und so schwer das es durch den Tresen kracht. Wenigstens räumt Stellar Flare ein das die automatische Begrüßung auf Dauer nervt. Firelight und Stellar Flare erkennen das sie es übertrieben haben und wollen zum wohle der Stadt nun zusammen arbeiten. Nach dem das geregelt ist schlägt Stellar Flare Sunburst vor nach Ponyville zu ziehen. Sie ist sich sicher das nach diesem Erfolg die Prinzessin der Freundschaft ihn auf weitere Missionen schicken wird. Bei der Gelegenheit richtet sie Sunburst noch die Frisur. Um davon weg zu kommen behauptet Sunburst das es schon spät ist und er mit Starlight los muss, da das Freundschaftsproblem ja jetzt gelöst ist. Dem hält Starlight gegen das es noch nicht gelöst ist. Den wen dem so wäre würden ja ihre Schönheitsflecken leuchten. Sofort möchte Firelight das regeln, wozu Starlight klarstellt das es ihr Auftrag ist. Unterdessen versucht Sunburst sich davon zu schleichen. Doch hindert ihn Stellar Flare daran. Sie denkt dass das bei Twilight eine schlechten Eindruck macht und fürchtet das Sunburst von den „Freundschaftsreisen“ suspendiert. Starlight vermutet inzwischen das ihre Eltern wohl doch nicht das Freundschaftsproblem waren. Stellar Flare kann nicht glauben das sie nicht mal wissen wieso sie hier sind und beschließt das sie das Problem schnellstens lösen müssen. Dazu stellt Sunburst klar das es kein Zeitlimet gibt. Firelight seiner seits freut sich das die beiden extra lange bleiben werden. Starlight kann in ihrem alten Zimmer wohnen das noch genau so ist wie sie es verließ. Da sie zu jener Zeit eine rebellische Phase durchlebte gleicht das Zimmer einem Gruselkabinett. Sunburst stimmt Starlight zu das sie das Problem schnellstens lösen müssen. Wozu Firelight und Stellar Flare ihre Hilfe anbieten und auch schon ein paar Ideen haben. Etwas Später hat Firelight Starlight erklärt wie Sire's Hollow gegründet wurde und will nun alle Freundschaftsprobleme erkunden die mit der Zeit entstanden sind. Starlight will sich allerdings dem Problem in der Gegenwart annehmen. Nur fragt sich Firelight, wie sie das ohne Kenntnisse der Hintergründe machen will? Als Starlight nichts dazu sagt will Firelight sie mit ihrem alten Schnuffeltuch sowie Milch und Keksen aufmuntern, wie man es bei kleinen Fohlen macht. Unterdessen streifen Sunburst und Stellar Flare durch die Stadt. Sie hat auch schon einen Plan: Die verdächtigen befragen, Sunburst den Fall lösen lassen und Twilight da zubringen ihn auf noch mehr Missionen zu schicken. Da kommen sie an den Essenzenstand wo auch schon die Buchladenpony sind. Auf ein Zeichen von Stellar Flare freut sich das Verkäuferpony. Den es gibt ein Problem die beiden anderen wollen ihre Essenzen nicht benutzen. Die wollen einfach ihren natürlichen Geruch überdecken und werfen der Verkäuferin vor nicht ihre Bücher zu lesen. Das muss doch bestimmt ein Freundschaftsproblem sein. Empört stellt Sunburst klar das sie nach einem echten Freundschaftsproblem suchen und keinem erfunden. Wütend zeiht er ab. Worauf Stellar Flare den Verkäufern wütend klarmacht das es nur wegen der fehlenden Proben so gekommen ist. Als Starlight sich hinter einem Springbrunnen vor ihrem Vater versteckt, der meint eine alte Gemeindeverordnung könnte das Problem sein, schleicht sich Sunburst in das selbe Versteck. Er will von seiner Mutter weg, die Freundschaftsprobleme erfindet die er lösen soll. Starlight erzählt das Firelight sie mit keinem reden lässt, falls es fremde sind und das wo Starlight doch erwachsen ist. Sunburst ist klar, solange sie ihre Eltern am Hals haben werden sie nie das Problem finden und lösen. Zufällig hat der Bäcker ihre Unterhaltung gehört und rät den beiden endlich mal alleine zu suchen. Etwas Später treffen sich Starlight und Sunburst mit den Verkäufern im hintersten Winkel des Buchladens um zu erfahren ob einer von ihnen ein Freundschaftsproblem hat. Die würden aber zu erst gerne wissen wie so sie flüstern. Der Bäcker erklärt das ihren Eltern nichts hiervon mitkriegen sollen. Wozu Starlight und Sunburst klarstellen das sie die Sachen einfach nur trennen wollen um sich zu konzentrieren. Sie wollen ihre Eltern doch nicht ausschließen. Dem steht aber die Tatsache gegenüber das sie hier in der dunkelsten Ecke des Ladens flüstern wo kein Pony sie sehen kann. Auf Sunburst Frage ob sie auch nicht gehört werden könne. Erzählt der Bäcker das sie hier in der Altertumsabteilung sind in die so gut wie nie ein Pony geht. Mal abgesehen von Firelight dessen Lieblings Abteilung das hier ist. beim verlassen des Ladens erläutert Firelight, das er dachte die beste Möglichkeit ein Freundschaftsproblem der Gegenwart zu finden sei noch weiter in der Vergangenheit nach zu sehen. Weshalb er überhaupt in dem Laden war. Da taucht Stellar Flare auf. Ihr neuester Plan ist es satt Probleme zu erfinden sie zu verursachen. Sie meint das man nicht immer Erfolg hat wen man nur den Regeln folgt. Dabei kommt sie ins Gespräch mit Firelight, die beiden finden das sie ihren Kindern Großartig helfen. Da explodieren ihre Kinder, den sie wollen keine Hilfe. Ein schwerer Schlag für Stellar Flare und Firelight. Sie können nicht glauben das ihre Kinder ihre Hilfe ablehnen und sich erst recht keinen Grund vorstellen. Starlight stellt klar das die beiden sie wahnsinnig machen. Sunburst z.B, hat es sat das seien Mutter ihm immer ihre Pläne vorlegt. Wen er schon einen Plan braucht sollte es sein eigener sein. Unter tränen geht Stellar Flare weg. Nun schärft Starlight ihrem Vater ein das sie kein kleines Fohlen mehr ist. Sondern Erwaschen ist und eine Aufgabe hat, die sie gut allein erledigen kann. Firelight trägt es mit Fassung und geht. Als sie alleine sind begreift Starlight das sie sich nun mit ihren Eltern vertragen und ein Freundschaftsproblem lösen müssen. Sunburst kommt der Gedanke das wohl die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern das Freundschaftsproblem ist. Was auch all die Verkäufer denken wie der Bäcker erzählt. Starlight wäre es deutlich lieber sie müssten einfach nur einen Krieg beenden oder so was. Wenig später kommt Starlight zu ihrem niedergeschlagenen Vater. Sie erzählt ihm das sie das Problem gefunden haben. Aber sie könne es nur mit Hilfe Ihrer Eltern lösen. Zur selben Zeit sucht Sunburst seine niedergeschlagene Mutter auf und entschuldigt sich. Eine einfache Entschuldigung reicht Stellar Flare nicht als Wiedergutmachung, dafür das er ihre Hilfe abgelehnt hat. Aber deswegen will er sich nicht entschuldigen. Er erzählt ihr das er und Starlight das Problem gefunden haben Was für sie eine schreckliche Entschuldigung ist. Sunburst bietet einen bessere an wen seine Mutter mitkommt und bei der Lösung hilft. Als sie alle zusammen gekommen sind erzählt Starlight das die Mane 6 normalerweise an einen Ort gerufen werden um dort ein Freundschaftsproblem zu lösen. Sunburst erklärt das er und Starlight hier ein Problemlösen sollten das offensichtlich schon lange bestand. Nun entschuldigt sich Starlight bei ihrem Vater das sie nie nach Hause kommen wollte. Aber er behandelt sie immer wie ein Fohlen. Es tut Firelight leid. Als Starlight damals weg ging ist es ihr sehr schwer gefallen. Er wollte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben wie in ihrer Kindheit. Starlight erklärt dass sie Fehler gemacht hat und machen wird. Doch sie will daraus lernen. Sie meint das nennt man erwachsen werden. Sunburst erzählt seiner Mutter das er ihr nie gesagt hat wie ihm ihre Pläne unter Druck setzen. Er weiß sie wollte ihn anspornen. Doch er würde es gerne alleine Schaffen. Stellar Flare erzählt das Sunburst sich so verloren fühlte als er von der Zauberschule flog. Sie dachte solange er einen Plan hat, muss er sich nicht so fühlen. Sunburst beteuert das Stellar Flare sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Er muss seinen Weg alleine Finden. Aber er fühlt sich ganz sicher nicht verloren. In diesem Moment fangen die Schönheitsflecken von Starlight und Sunburst an zu leuchten. Die Mission ist erfüllt, Eltern und Kinder umarmen sich. Auf dem Weg zur Haltestelle fragt sich Stellar Flare ob man Sunburst Schönheitsfleck, als Symbol des Erfolges, nicht dauerhaft leuchten lassen kann. Was wohl nur ginge wen sie Ständig Freundschaftsprobleme lösen, meint Starlight. Dabei hofft sie das diese hier eine Weile vorhält. Firelight vermutet das die Karte den sagen wollte das er und Stellar Flare nicht nur ihre Eltern sind sondern auch ihre Freunde. Dem kann Starlight nur zustimme. Da fragt Firelight, wen er Starlight weniger wie ein Fohlen und mehr wie eine Freundin behandeln würde, ob sie dann wohl öfter käme. Das kann Starlight ihm Versprechen. Sunburst für seinen Teil will seiner Mutter in Zukunft sagen da sie ihn wahnsinnig macht satt fern zu bleiben. Das findet Stellar Flare gut, doch überlegt sie gelegentlich Sunburst zu besuchen. Das hält Firelight für eine tolle Idee und schlägt ihr vor zusammen zu verreisen. Dazu hat sie auch schon ein paar Pläne. Der Zug kann Sunburst und Starlight gar nicht schnell genug halten. Navboxen Kategorie:Orte